Rise Of The Crimson Dragon Slayer
by TheCrimsonFlame DragonSlayer
Summary: What happens if Igneel was the Crimson dragon and not the fire dragon. how will this affect Natsu's life. As well he never meets Lucy (sorry to all the Lucy fans). if that not enough a year before Igneel left Natsu their was a huge disease killing 95% of the male population due to this some of mermaid heel members joined fair tail. Rated M. NatsuXHarem, GrayXJuvia
1. Prologue

_**Plot**: What happens if Igneel was still king of the dragons but he was the Crimson dragon and not the fire dragon. how will this affect Natsu's life. As well he never meets Lucy (sorry to all the Lucy fans). if that not enough a year before Igneel left Natsu their was a huge disease killing 95% of the male population. NatsuXHarem, GrayXJuvia, LaxusXMira_

_** Disclaimer:**_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (wish I did though) **

** Prologue**

_The Crimson Dragon_

X766

It was a sunny afternoon, in the middle of the western Forest on the edge of Fiore lay the crimson dragon Igneel sound asleep. The dragon was awaken by some soft cries and when he went to go check who it was he was surprised to find it was a young boy with spiky salmon-pink hair and onyx eyes covered with cuts and bruises who was cowering in fear over the Dragon

Igneel asked the boy "Where are your parents young one"

the boy stuttered **"**t-t-they a-are dead**"**

**"**so that's why your out here all alone, well what's your name boy**"** Igneel asked

the boy said **"**m-my name is N-Natsu**"**

_hmm Natsu means summer and from the look of him it fits_ Igneel thought. After a few minutes Igneel made up his mind and asked** "**Ok Natsu how would u like to come with me, I can take care of you and teach you magic**" **

Natsu's eyes lit up and he jumped to his feet and wiped away his tears** "**do you r-really mean it**"** Natsu asked with a very cheery voice after hearing that someone would take care and protect him

Igneel smirked a little **"**yes i do mean it, now if your done standing their smiling lets go" as Igneel started to walk back to where he was sleeping

Natsu's smile grew as he started running after Igneel who just stopped and turned his head to face Natsu and said **"**oh by the way i'm Igneel the Crimson Dragon**"**

Natsu smiled** "**well it's nice to meet you Igneel**"**

* * *

Well that was my first page of my first fanfiction hope you enjoyed comment if you like and want me to add anything  
their is gonna be a harem soon with some OC's


	2. Chapter 1

**_IMPORTANT:Crimson is a stronger fire that is blood red and with different attacks_**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL **

**_ Chapter 1_**

**_The Past And Present_**

**X_779_****_ [Natsu's P.O.V]_**

I was sitting at a table in a pub called 'The Clam', eating my lunch and reflecting on the past events.

_It's been 13 years since Igneel took me in, took care of me and taught me stuff like writing, geo and etc. As well he taught me to us Crimson dragon slayer magic. _I thought to myself

I sighed and looked around noticing that the other people in the pub were all women. Then i remembered what happened 3 years ago and i frowned reflecting on what happened

{_Flash back}_

_I was waiting on the nice, soft grass waiting for Igneel to come back with dinner and because i was 13 i had a huge appetite so i was really getting impatient _

_It was almost an hour before Igneel returned with a sheep in its chaw_

_Once we had cooked and ate the sheep i notice that Igneel had a worrisome look on his face so i asked "hey Igneel what's wrong your have a worrisome look" _

_Igneel just looked at me and sighed "while i was flying over head to get dinner i over heard 2 female farmers talking about how their is a disease going around killing the males and so far at least 50% of the male population is dead"_

_my eyes widened and i stuttered to ask "t-thats awful, will we be Ok"_

_Igneel nodded and said "all dragons and dragon slayers have a high protection to diseases, so we should be okay but i hope this disease blows over before its to late"_

_{Flashback end}_

Thinking about it gave me chills because it took almost 3 months after we had that conversation for the disease to finally blow over but it was to late, almost 95% of the male population had died

I hated thinking about those parts in my past especially 2 years ago when Igneel left me for no reason and without any warning

_{Flashback}_

_I was so tired after training with Igneel and trying to master my 2nd dragon secret art technique. I was so tired that as i fell to the ground i almost instantly fell asleep _

_When it was morning and the sun was hitting my eyes i called over to Igneel "hey Igneel its morning so get up and make breakfast" i waited a few moments but got no response _

_This time i yelled "HEY IGNEEL I KNOW YOU'RE NOT DEAF SO GET UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST" after a while i still didn't get a response so i slowly got up mumbling "Igneel you their"_

_when i finally got into sitting position i looked around looking to see if Igneel was there but i was all by myself in the forest_

_I first thought that Igneel had gotten up early to get breakfast so i waited for a week eating the fruits i could find on the trees near me_

_After a week i came to a conclusion that he left me for no reason, at that moment i made up my mind that i was going to look for him and once i found i was going to punch him in his face._

_so i started on my journey training as i went along and making temporary friends who i would have protected with my life._

_{Flashback end}_

I still didn't know why Igneel left me but i was going to find out. I was finishing up my food and drink still in deep thought when the ground started to rumble and shake which snapped me out of my trance

I quickly drop the jewels i owed on the table and ran outside. Once i was outside i looked around to wear i thought the rumbling and shaking came from and was surprised at what i saw.

It was a giant castle robot that looked like it was trying attack something.

When i got a better view i saw that the giant robot was actually controlled by the guild Phantom Lord who were attacking a guild that was called  
Fairy Tail

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed

Next chapter is going to feature the fight between Natsu and the Phantom Lord

it also features and OC character name Rose

Plz comment if u have any suggestions plus who i should put in Natsu's harem cause so far i have  
1. tie between lisanna and OC character Rose  
2. Kagura  
3. Ezra  
4 (maybe) Meredy or ultear or cana


	3. Chapter 2

In this chapter their is going to be a OC named Rose. i will try to give a good description but if i don't give a good description in the story look at the bottom of this chapter to get a full description

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

Chapter 2

_The War_  


_{Natsu's P.O.V}_

The first thing i did was ask a old lady selling carpet what was go on

She started to tell me that the two guilds have hated each other over the year but their has no physical damage not until a couple days ago, when phantom Lord attack Fairy Tail's guild hall and destroyed it.

Fairy tails guild master Makarov was going to let it slide for 3 reason. 1 no one was hurt, 2 they could easily rebuild it better than ever and 3 they didn't want to start a war with Phantom Lord.

However that changed when 3 of Fairy Tail members were attack and humiliated. They suspected the man who attack them was Phantom Lords very own dragon slayer Gajeel the iron dragon.

That was when Makarov snapped and he declared war on Phantom Lord

The lady then explained how Fairy Tail attacked head on Phantom Lord guild.

I smirked thinking _how i liked Fairy Tail's way attacking with brute force_.

She then started top frown, so i asked what was wrong and she told me how while the 2 guilds were in battle, Makarov went to go confront Phantom Lord's master Jose but Makarov was ambushed and all his magic energy was sucked out because of this Fairy Tail had to retreat.

I was shocked to hear that he might die and that this morning came charging in with the big robot, threatening to kill them all if they didn't hand over their guild. That was the end of the story.

After hearing the first thing i thought was _how the hell was this old lady so informed _I shocked my head getting rid of the thought and finally making up my mind that i was going to help and protect Fairy Tail

I thank the old lady and started to run towards Fairy Tail

_{Rose's P.O.V}_

I stood their with my guild mates in shocked that my guild, the guild i lover and the guild i would protect with my life. Fairy Tail was being attacked by Phantom Lord and their giant robot.

As i stood their i thought about my life and how i was looked down upon because the way i looked with my ruby red hair, my deep blue eye and my slightly tanned white skin. I was alone for a while until i was found by the dragon of light Kasier, she became my mother and taught me light dragon slayer magic and how their were many different dragons like her friend Igneel the Crimson and how power he is and how powerful his dragon slayer would be.

I was so happy until year X777 when Kasier left me all alone. I travelled around the world for a year until Fairy Tail found me and they made me feel at home like i had a second family. I was so happy but now that i'm 16 and that i might be staring death in the face i couldn't help but feel sad that i might not be able to find Kasier and ask her why she left me.

Their was a loud speaker noise and then Jose voice spoke which made me snap out of my trance "Hello Fairy's i decided to give you one more chance, surrender your guild to me or face the power of the jupiter cannon"

I was about to say something when a voice rang out beside me saying "we will never give our guild to scum like you" it was Ezra. she was probably the strongest women in the guild and she was so beautiful with her scarlet red hair and her brown eyes.

Jose voice came on to the speakers, he was doing his evil laugh and said "Suit yourself this is the end Fairy tail"

We could see that the jupiter cannon was powering up. Everyone was scared, the two strauss sisters Lisanna and Mira were trying to keep calm but you could tell they were scared to. They both had white hair but lisanna's was short while mira's was long and they both had pretty blue eyes.

Ezra started to walk forward and she changed adamantine armour. we all she was going to try to block the blast with her shield, we yelled and tried to stop her but she yelled at us to stand back with her most angry voice. we did as she told us but i was so worried about her because even though my light dragon slayer magic is mostly defensive with a little bit of support, I wouldn't be able to use my magic because i spent almost aall my magic in our raid at Phantom Lord's guild.

As the jupiter cannon finished charging, i closed my eyes as it fired but before the blast hit Ezra i opened my eyes to see someone in a black cloak jump in front of ezra and yell "**CRIMSON DRAGON VORTEX SHIELD"** Crimson red flames shoot out of his hands to form a shield around him

as the blast hit the shield i was amazed at how strong his shield was and how it took the Jupiter head on

_{Natsu's P.O.V]_

As i was running i through on my black cloak with red trimmings.

i was a few blocks away when i heard with my enhanced senses that Jose was going to fire the jupiter cannon and kill all the members of fairy tail.

As i finally got to the back of the guild i saw that the jupiter was being fire and in the line of fire i saw a red head who was about to take the hit of the blast, I thought to myself_ how stupid i she, dammit i guess i have to help._

just as the blast was about to hit the red head i jumped in front of her and yelled "**CRIMSON DRAGON VORTEX SHIELD" **as my crimson red flame formed a shield the blast hit me. it was a lot stronger than i thought it would be, especially since this is the only defense spell i have.

As the blast pushed me back and finally finished i fell to one knee and looked at the castle with my eyes filled with fire and anger that they were trying to harm a guild that from what i've heard treats each like a family with kindness and compassion. I got back up and stood their waiting for Phantom Lord's next move because i would protect Fairy Tail no matter what.


	4. Chapter 3

Yo sorry for not give good description for rose last chapter but here it is:

name:rose  
hair:Ruby red  
eyes:deep blue  
personality:Like lisanna when happy but when angry she's like ezra after someone destroyed's here cake  
clothing: she looks like this** . **but without sleeves  
also for kagura im going to use her anime looks and not the manga ones** Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (it sucks though)**

Chapter 4

_The Fight Against The Elemental 4 Part 1 _

_{Natsu's P.O.V}_

I first stood up and looked at the giant robot in anger and disgust. Then i turned around, looked at the members of Fairy tail and asked "are all of you alright, no one's hurt right"

everyone started to nod then a girl with purple hair and hazel coloured eye's, run over to the scarlet red head, bent down and ask "ezra are you alright".  
the girl known as 'ezra' replied "ya i'm ok kagura just a little "

Once both of the girls got back on their feet they looked at me and 'kagura' said "if i may ask but who might i ask are you"

"oh oops i forgot to introduce my self, my name is Natsu, Natsu dragneel" i said while ripping off my cloak revealing my salmon-pink hair (which most them were shocked at), my onyx eyes and my clothes which were my tradition sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing my bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals with my white scaled scarf

after they got over the shock from the way i look. i said "i am also the son of the mighty Igneel the Crimson, which maked me the Crimson dragon slayer"

i heard a 'yip' and looked past the two in front of me and into the crowd, when i saw a girl about my age with ruby red hair and deep blue eyes. Her eyes were wide opened.

She shook her head then looked back at me and said "sorry about that my name is Rose and i was just shocked because my mother Kaiser the light dragon told me about how powerful Igneel was and your saying your his son just surprised me"

I thought for a moment then said "oh ya Igneel told me about a light dragon call Kaiser who was raising a girl as her daughter" I paused and scratched the back of my head and said "well its nice to meet you Rose"

Rose was about to say something else but was interrupted by a girl with short white hair and blue eyes who said "well my name is Lisanna and this" pointing to a girl beside her who had long white hair and blue yes "is my older sister Mira and now that we have introductions out of the way, may i ask why you helped us"

I looked at her with a slightly serious face "I heard from people and saw that your guild treats each other like a family and i never had a family other than Igneel, so i don't want any of you to feel the way i did when i lost the only family i had plus i wouldn't be a man if i let you lovely ladies fight without my help "

lisanna's eye's then softened and looked at me trying to hold back so she wouldn't blush "really" then she turned around so i wouldn't see her blush "that's a stupid reason to help us"

I gave her my trade mark smile and said "yes really, you might think its a stupid but i think its an awesome reason and i-" but i cut off by Jose on the speaker "DID YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME OR SOMETHING CAUSE IN 10 MINS THE JUPITER CANNON WILL BE CHARGED AND THEN ILL BE THE ONE LAUGHING"

I looked at the giant robot and smirked "as if i would forget about you, here i come"

_{3rd person P.O.V}_

Natsu started to run till he reach the end of the cliff. then he jump off Yelled "**CRIMSON DRAGON FLIGHT" **the Crimson fire surrounded him and turned into into dragon like wings on his back as he flew towards the robot.**  
**

as the crowd looked in surprise someone said "he can fly" and ezra smirked"ya i guess he can"

everyone didnt noticed that a guy had arrived after Natsu took off towards the robot. He was puffing "sorry im late guys once i heard i ran back from my mission as fast as i could and who the hell was pinki over their"

everyone turned their heads towards the guy and ezra smiled "im glad your here gray, i'll explain everything later but for now lets go after him and help"

the man named gray smirked "ok lets do this **ICE****-MAKE: BRIDGE" **a bridge of i started to formed on the water as he ran to the robot

ezra turned to the others and said "ok i want kagura and mira to come too" she then turned and ran off the cliff "**REQUIP**"she then requiped into her Black Wing Armour and flew to the robot

while mira used** TAKE-OVER:SATAN SOUL** and flew towards the castle with kagura in her arms

Now Back With Natsu

as Natsu flew into the cannon, he ended up in a place where their were 5 giant orbs. 4 on the outside and 1 in the middle

Natsu thought _i'm guessing that this is the cannons power source, so all i have to is destroy it then the cannon is ruined. _Natsu hit both his fist together and create Crimson fire then he jumped towards the orb in the middle "**CRIMSON DRAGON IRON FIST" **

but before he could hit the orb, his right fist turned around and hit himself in the face and fell to the ground. once he got back up he wondered what just happened, when a figure jumped out of the shadow and landed in front of Natsu and blocking his path towards the orb

Natsu stared at the figure who was a girl with half white hair on one side and black on the other, with a tattoo across her face and with black eyes (so it's basically Totomaru but instead i changed the gender and a name little)

natsu just looked blankly at the women "who are you"

the women looked at natsu and smiled "hello to you too, i am one of the element 4 Totomay" natsu looked her and asked "well do you mind moving your in my way"

Totomay started to laugh "you don't get it, i'm here to stopped you from destroying the orb and i only have to stall you for 5 minutes before the cannon is fully charged"

"well i guess ill have to use force" natsu said while jumping forward "**CRIMSON DRAGON IRON FIST" **but just like last time his fist collided with his face and he flew into the wall

Natsu had a curios look on his face trying to figure out what just happened again. Totomay started to laugh again "you don't do you, well let me explain i can control fire, all fire mine or anyone else's i can bend it to my will"

Natsu's face got seriously "well then try this on for size **ROAR OF THE CRIMSON DRAGON" **as a huge torrent of crimson for flew toward totomay but just a flick of her wrist she sent it back at natsu

Luckily natsu had time to dodge and got back up to only get hit by blue flames that totomay create. she stood their and smirked "do you not get it, you can't win against me and you only have 30 seconds left before you and your friends go bye-bye"

Natsu was angry, he was angry that he couldn't be this women and that he would let his new found friends down. He hated it so much that his Crimson flames started to surround his body

Totomay just laughed "like i told you that's not going to worked" she tried flicking her wrist to control his flames but it didn't work "what why isnt w-working, i should be able to control you flames" totomay was getting really nervous

Natsu smirked "these are my flames and no one AND I MEAN NO ONE CAN CONTROL THEM BUT ME"

Totomay started to back up but Natsu jumped forward and yelled "**CRIMSON DRAGON SWORD HORN" **he hit totomay in the gut and they collided into the orb as it was about to fire

once the smoke cleared natsu was standing over an unconscious totomay. natsu looked up and mumbled "1 down and 3 more to go"

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it

i've decided to turn totomaru and sol into girls but keep aria as a guy

i've decided for natsu harem its going to be this:

1 lisanna and Rose  
2 Kagura  
3 Ezra  
4 meredy  
5 yukino  
6 flare (lol right)


	5. Chapter 4

I have decided after some advice that i'm going to add ultear to the harem and try to make it so almost all of the girls in fairy tail fall for him since its only logical due to the lack of men in the world. also i'm going to make natsu more badasss (i added an extra s to prove my point)

This chapter is going to focus on ezra, gray, mira, and kagura in their fights against the element 4.  
last chapter the title was elemental 4 what i meant was element 4 (i feel so stupid right now.

**Disclaimer**:** I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (but the person who does is some lucky bastard)**

Chapter 4

_The battle against the element 4 past 2_

_{3rd Person P.O.V}_

_With_ Gray Gray had finally gotten out of what seemed like endless hallways, onto what looked like the robots shoulder. Gray was trying to think of a way to stop the 'BRICK BREAK' spell that Jose was trying to cast after the jupiter cannon was destroyed

"Drip Drop Drip Drop" was all gray heard when he snapped out of his thought's to stare at a women who seemed his age with long blue hair and dark blue eyes. Gray tilted his head and asked in curiosity "who are you"

"I am the rain women for the element 4 Juvia...Juvia lockser" the women replied

Gray got into fighting stance "then i'm guessing your here to block my way from stopping the spell" but before gray launched his attack 'juvia' turned around and said "i give up, you win", Gray fell anime style and yelled "WHAT"

Juvia thought_ what is this feeling my hearts pounding so fast, am i in love, is he my prince. _While juvia was in thought gray looked up and the grey sky that had just started to rain "Damit, it started to rain, it's so gloomy "

Juvia snapped out of her thought's and remembered how when she was young, others would make fun of her and call her gloomy cause everywhere she went it would rain

juvia turned around with a pissed off face (just imagine ezra's face when someone destroy's her cakes) "YOU ARE JUST LIKE THEM, I WILL DESTROY YOU **WATER LOCK" ** she yelled as a dome of water surrounded gray making it so he couldn't breath

juvia said with a straight face "no one has ever been able to get out of my water lock" but gray just smirked which confused juvia and before she knew it the dome froze and shattered as gray landed on the ground

juvia took a step back in shock "yo-you use ice magic"

Gray stood back up and yelled "**ICE-MAKE: BATTLE AXE" **as a huge axe made out of ice sliced her in half

but it didn't do anything because juvia body just regenerated like it was made out of water (lol) "my body is made out of water so any physical attack won't do anything"

Gray was shocked "really then try this on for size **ICE-MAKE: LANCE" **a bunch a lances shot out of his hand and right through her but just like last time her body regenerated.

"i told you physical attacks wont work but i guess it's my turn **WATER SLICER" **juvia said. gray just dodged the blades of water in time but the pile wasn't so lucky as the blades made it crumble.

As gray hit the ground he heard juvia yell **"WATER BEAM" **gray was just able to stick up his arms to block the boiling stream of water that burned his skin. even though gray stuck up hi arms to block the water, it was still pushing him back

Gray decided he had enough and with every ounce of strength yelled "**ICE-MAKE:FREEZE"**. gray started to run towards juvia as the boil water started to freeze.

Juvia stood their in shock at how her boil water was freezing. she was to in shock that she didn't realize that gray was right in front of her "**ICE-MAKE: ICE HAMMER" **

gray formed a hammer of ice and brought up as he uppercut juvia sending her flying over the edge of the robot in to the ocean

while juvia was falling she thought _is this the end of the rain women's story, will i die here _but before she hit the water someone grabbed her arm and when she looked up to see who it was, she was shocked to find it was gray.

"b-but why-y, i thought you hated the ran and that we are enemies" juvia stuttered.

gray looked at her and smiled "i don't care if we are enemies i won't let anyone die, plus i said the rain was gloomy but i don't mind it one bit"

_he doesn't mind the rain, he really doesn't _juvia thought as she started to smile, and as she smiled the clouds started to clear and you could see the sun blazing down on the 2

"see their the sons out" gray said, and at that very moment a relationship started to bloom

_With Mira and Kagura_

Mira and kagura found a way into the robot by smashing smashing one of the windows and breaking in.

They were both were walking through a giant alway to God knows were. "were do you think power source for the BRICK BREAK spell would be" mira asked  
Kagura thought for a minute then replied "i guess the most logical place who be with Jose or at the head of the robot"

they kept walking until they heard a laugh that sounded a little evil and before they knew it the ground started to shake and a women with green hair and black eyes while wearing a weird brown/orange suit appeared (its the same as sol but a girl version with a different name)

she smile "nonono this will not do, i cannot let you pass wewe" (i suck at doing sol accent)

both mira and kagura stared blankly at the women until kagura spoke up "who the hell are you"

the women chuckled a little "i am the great earth for the element 4 solie of the earth"

mira charged at solie "i don't care who you are but your in our path so... **TAKE-OVER:SATAN SOUL"** as mira was about to punch solie, she sunk in to the earth and mira crashed into the wall

once mira got out of the rubble she yell "WHERE ARE YOU COWARD"

"me coward nononono i am not a coward" solie replied as she appeared behind the 2 girls but kagura saw this and drew her katana slicing solie. once the blade impact solie crumbled to the earth

Kagura was confused for a second then figured it out "i'm guessing that was a clone that you made"

solie's voice called "wewe' as he said that a bunch more solies appeared around them. kagura looked pissed and annoyed "i don't have time for this **GRAVITY CHANGE" **as the gravity change all the clones crumbled

but while mira was watching kagura, solie came up behind her and yelled "**PLATRE SONATA" **a huge fist collided with mira's back sending her through the wall and onto the robots arm

Kagura turned around and yelled "MIRA ARE YOU ALRIGHT". mira was staggering to her when she responded "ya im fine but deal with her first" Kagura just nodded

Kagura turned around and charged at solie again with her drawn katana but even though kagura was fast solie was appeal to yell "**SABLE DANCE" **as a swirl of sand attack kagura making her stop so she would be able to block the sand as best she could

solie took this chance to her advantage "**ROCHE CONCERTO"** through a barrage of rocks at kagura which knocked her backwards

Solie chuckled a little "nono you cannot beat me wewe" at this kagura chuckled a little bit which made solie confused

"did you forget that their is 2 of use" kagura said. solie eyes widened as she turned around to see mira in her satan soul take-over about to hit her but before solie can dodge kagura yelled "**GRAVITY CHANGE" **which made solie unable to move.

mira smirked and yelled "**SATANIC BLAST"** as mira raised her hands over her head to create a black sphere which grew in size, then she through it at solie who could only watch her life flash before her eyes

once the smoke cleared, their was a huge crater with solie in the middle not moving and unconscious

mira walked over to kagura and gave her a hand up "thank-you but we better hurry" kagura said as mira nodded

both the girls started to run down the hall

_With Ezra_

Ezra had found a way into the robot by going into one of the side doors and now she was searching for Jose or the last of the element 4 because she realized that the element 4 were powering the robot and from what she heard 3 of the 4 were down

ezra had just found a stair case that led up to double doors, she was to climb but she sensed something and jump back almost being crushed by a huge man wearing a green rob and green hat as well he was wearing a blind fold

"i cannot let you pass through those doors" the man said

ezra snorted "ya and who might you be"

the man looked down at ezra and smirked "i am the 4th and strongest out of the element 4, Aria of the heavens"

"ok then aria if you wont move then i guess ill have to use force **REQUIP" **she yelled as she changed into her lightning empress armour and shot a bolt of lightning at aria who just teleported to the side and dodged the attack

aria laughed "is that the best you got if so well then you are no match"

ezra yelled "**REQUIP" **again and changed into her flight armour and charged at aria with immense speed. aria just dodge the attack but got scraped in the chest in the progress

aria chuckle "well your not half bad, i guess ill get serious **ZETSU"** he stuck out his palm and sent a series of projectiles which collided with ezra and exploded

once the smoke cleared ezra was standing their fine in her adamantine armour and blocked the attack. she than yelled "**REQUIP" **and changed into heaven's wheel armour and bombarded aria with swords

he blocked most of them but still had a lot of damage against him "we'll i guess i shouldn't hold back" he said as he started to take off his blind fold. once he took it off and oped his eyes his magic started to rise

aria summoned a great amount of wind in the room. when ezra was distracted he teleported behind her and yelled "**METSU"** as a golden glow appeared then ezra started to scream as her magic was being drained away

before almost all her magic was gone, she used her telekinesis and sent her swords flying toward aria who couldn't block them and was severely wounded and once ezra was free she yelled **"REQUIP" **and changed into her flight armour again

she charged aria with great speed and hit him with a strong blow to the gut knocking him out

ezra who was almost out of magic, fell to the ground and leaned aginst a pillar and heard footstep running towards her. when she looked over she found natsu standing above her

"are you alright" he asked, ezra nodded her head and said "ya just out of magic, you better hurr-" but was cut off when the speakers turned on and you could hear Jose voice

"hello faires seems you took out my element 4 no matter cause i have one of you 'precious' comrades" he said in a evil tune. both ezra's and natsu's eyes widened, "why don't you say high sweetie" he said and next thing they heard a loud deathly scream

Ezra's eye's widened more "ROSE" she yelled

_{Rose P.O.V} **this is during ezra's fight**_

I was fighting these shadow things that formed once natsu and the others went inside. its been about an hour and i was running low on magic

i was still fighting when i heard someone drop down beside me and as i was turning around something hit me in the back of the head and knocked me out and as i fell to the ground all i saw was darkness

when i finally awake, i looked around then i felt the most pained i have ever felt in my life and i screamed bloody hell

* * *

Hoped you enjoy comment if i should do anything  
helped is always appreciated

the next chapters going to be about natsu saving rose and fighting gajeel


	6. Chapter 5

sup guys this chapters gonna focus on Natsu and gajeel's fight and Phantom lord's demise

sorry i haven't been posting lately because school just started so...ya

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (fuk my life)**

_Chapter 5_

_Battle of the dual Dragon's_

_{3rd Person P.O.V}_

Rose's Screams echoed through the hall.

Natsu stood their stunned. He couldn't believe they had gotten someone that he was trying to protect and now they were using her as a hostage.

Natsu's eyes filled with sadness, sadness for losing someone that he was trying to protect but his eye's were also filled with anger, anger that they made her scream and cry.

Ezra saw all those things in his eyes and with the last breath she could make out before she fell unconscious, she said "You better go save her or i'll kick your ass once"

Natsu just smirked "you know i would never leave one of my new founds friends to die" and with that he ran like hell it's self was chasing him.

_With Rose_

all rose could think about was _It hurts, the pain covered my hole body and now i cant feel anything but it still hurts, some please save me_

Gajeel had just kicked rose against the wall and started pounding her with his metal poles. he just laughd "is that all you got girly and i thought this would be fun", just as rose was getting up gajeel kicked her, sending her to hit the roof and then the floor

As gajeel laughed one of his members that were watching asked "hey gajeel don't you think this has gone long enough master's gonna get made at us if we kill her"

"no worries as long as we don't kill her before he gets back everything fine, why not have some fun while we wait" gajeel replied with an evil smirk on his face

as gajeel walk towards the still breathing rose, he turned his into a blade "now lets get down to business" but before gajeel could anything the ground started to rumble and gajeel had to jump back, as crimson flames shot from the and someone standing in front of rose

Rose looked shocked "n-natsu"

natsu turned around to look at her "ya are you alright, sorry i'm late i had some things i had to take care of"

Rose gave a faint smile as tears rolled down her eyes "ya i'm alright and well better late then never". natsu smirked "well you lay their and take a rest while i go beat the crap out of this asshole"

natsu turned towards gajeel with burning anger in his eye. gajeel looked at him and laughed "so this is the dragon slayer i heard so much about, well then bring it"

natus charged at gajeel "well you asked for it **CRIMSON DRAGON IRON FIST" **as his fist lit up with crimson and swinging his fist that gajeel just nearly dogde

as gajeel landed he smirked "your note half bad but not as good as me **IRON DRAGON CLUB". **gajeel hit natsu with club which came from his arm and which natsu caught and started to melt with his fire

gajeel looked a litte shocked "not bad that actually burned a little but no good enough"

as both dragon slayers got into postion they both yelled

"**CRIMSON DRAGON-**

"**IRON DRAGON-**

**RRRROOOOOAAAARRRRR"**

as they both shoot out a blast of iron and fire that collided and seemed at same power at first but Natsu's crimson fire started to over power the iron and then after a minute natsu's fire broke through and hit gajeel sending him into a wall

rose just laid their amazed at natsu's power

as gajeel started to get out of the rumble he looked at natsu and smirked "well i better get serious **IRON DRAGON'S SCALES" **as iron scales covered gajeel from head to toe, he then charged at natsu hitting him with a bunch but natsu blocked with his arms but not with leaving a huge bruise on his right arm

"hurts doesn't it, these are the iron dragon slayer scales, they can easily bruise and crush any human flesh" gajeel said as he jumped back "now whatcha gonna do sa-la-man-der"

natsu was pissed now, he wanted to so badly "**CRIMSON**** DRAGON'S IRON FIST"** he yelled as natsu charged hitting gajeel with his fire fist

gajeel just got sent back a few steps and retaliated with an "**IRON DRAGON'S CLUB"** and smacking natsu in the face, sending him flying back. once natsu got back this repeated over and over

natsu would hit gajeel with Crimson dragon's iron fist and gajeel would just reply with a Iron dragon's club

once both of them were done with their attacks and standing a few meters away from each other, natsu fell to one knee as gajeel started to stand up straight

Rose yelled "NATSU" and started to run towards him but gajeel smirked "were do you think your going girly **IRON DRAGON'S CLUB" ** sending a club towards rose but before it connected nastu pushed rose out of the way and took the hit creating a bunch of smoke around him

"wow sacrificing your self for the girl noble but stupid" gajeel laughed but as the smoke cleared his laughter turned into shock as he saw that natsu had caught his club with his bare hands

"how dare you attack rose when the battle is just between the two of us, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" yelled natsu as he started to heat up his hands and melt the metal

as the metal club started to drip into natsu's mouthy, gajeel pulled back trying to avoid being burned more

"thanks for the grub" natsu said "now let's finish this **CRIMSON**** DRAGON'S WING ATTACK". **natsu charged at gajeel and knocking him into the air and sending him skidding

natsu did let up on gajeel and charged at gajeel before he could get up "**CRIMSON DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAMES" **he yelled make a huge crimson fireball over his head and throwing it onto gajeel, who was unprepared and got hit dead on, sending him through a wall and onto the outside of the robots head

as gajeel staggered and got up on his feet, he was hit with a "**CRIMSON**** DRAGON'S FLAMING ELBOW" **while natsu hit him with his eldbow that was on fire. sending him back into the building (that logic)

natsu walked back into the head of the robot and stumbled throughout the wreckage, watching gajeel as he stood up on his

"looks like we're both out of magic energy" gajeel smirked "i guess we'll have to go to a fist fight then"

as both of them charged and started to punch each other over and over

after a minute of fist fighting they both collided with each others fist to the others head sending them back but still on their feet

"LET'S END THIS" natsu roared "i couldn't agree more" gajeel replied

natsu started to glow red with Crimson fire while gajeel started to glow green for iron (idk why they made his colour green in the anime but i'm sticking with it)

once they had charged enough they both ran at each other, jumping in the air and colliding with each others fist as a huge shockwwave was create once they collided, sending everyone back a few step's

gajeel smirked but that smirked disappeared when his iron scales started to crack and after a few moments shattered and sending gajeel flying while changing back to his skin into the wall which broke and sending outside again

but before gajeel could get up again natsu use the last of his magic and yelled "**CRIMSON DRAGON'S ROAR"** sending a huge torrent of crimson fire at gajeel and creating a pile of smoke covering both the iron and crimson dragon slayer's

_With Ezra_

after natsu left to got save rose, both mira and kagura appeared moments later and ezra told them that she was fine and how natsu went to go save rose

they laughed at how damn powerful that guy was, when the wall behind them was smashed causing them to look at master Jose standing over the ruble. they attack him but he was to powerful with his darkness magic

as ezra stood their, with a bunch of scraps, bruises and slashes on her body. while both mira and kagura laid behind her unconscious after fighting jose for ten minutes "you fairies are tough i'll give you that but it ends here **DEATH WAVE" **he yelled sending a beam of darkness at ezra

but before it hit a shield of light protecting ezra. once the light disappeared a short old man who was bold except for the while hair on both sides of his head and with black eye's

"m-master" ezra mumbled before falling to the ground unconscious "you did well my child but rest now, ill take care of this" makarov said

he then looked at jose and said "in relate to fairy tails way i will give you 3 seconds to surrender or you will be punished

jose laughed "why would i ever surrender to you fairies, i am the powerful Jose master of Phantom lord"

...3

"i will never surrender to you" jose yelled louder

...2

"i will kill you and your child and bath in their blood" jose evily laughed

...1

"bring it weakly" jose smirked once he had stopped laughing

makarov sighed "times up prepare to be punished" as a huge amount of power surrounded makarov while he out his hands over each other as a ball of light was between them

makarov yelled "**FAIRY LAW" **as a huge seal appeared over the robot and a flash of bright light blinded jose

once the light cleared jose stood their with a face that looked like it had seen a ghost and his pale skin was even paler before falling over into the ruble

"it is over my child, we have won" makarov mumbled while looking up

_Now back with natsu_

as the smoke started to clear rose ran shouting "NATSU" she keep looking and shouting until she spotted him laying on the ground banting and talking to gajeel who was a layer under natsu. they were talking about gajeel's dragon melicanna and how both their dragons left at X777

rose ran as fast as her would carry her shouting "NATSU"

as natsu turned his to look at the person who was calling him but he was so tired, thathis head hit the ground and all he saw was rose and her red hair running towards him yelling

then all he saw next was blackness as he fell unconscious

* * *

sorry it took me so long to post i had to deal with school which is so annoying

i was thinking about adding elf-man and romeo into the fan-fiction what do you guys think send me a review or message stating your opinion

Hoped you enjoyed


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for not posting lately i have been so lazy cause of school and didn't want to do shit so sorry

if u want to give me any suggestions feel free to comment. also if you see the name ruby in the story i meant to put rose so ya.., sorry

Now lets get on with the story

Disclaimer:i don not own fairy tail

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Crimson + Fairy Tail_

_{3rd Person P.O.V}_

Natsu started to open his eye's little by little until they were half open. for a few moments all he could see was white until his eye's started to adjust to the light in the room

the first thing he noticed was the room he was in, it looked sort of like a hospital but not. The next thing he noticed was the extra weight he felt on his legs

when he looked down,he was shocked to find 2 girls, one with short white hair and the other with ruby red hair, sleeping on both sides of his lap

Natsu tried to get up but he winced at the pain on his right side and left shoulder, where he was heavily bandaged

once he lied back down the door swung open revealing a girl with long white hair and blue eye's. she looked at him and smiled a little "good your awake i better inform the master but in the mean time do you mind waking them up" she said and natsu just nodded in response

Once she had left the room, natsu started to shake both of the girls lightly "wake up" he kept whispering

they both groaned and started to slowly open their eyes until they were both wide open looking directly at natsu. when he saw this, he felt like they were trying to see into his soul.

he had to think fast so he just quickly said with a hint of nervousness "yo". the girls looked at him then at each other then at him again and finally at what they were laying on and almost at the exact same time, jumped back with deep red faces

they stood beside each other looking down to avoid his eye sight "_this is so awkward, what the hell is going on" _he thought but before he could ask the door opened and in came a short old somewhat bald man followed by the white haired chick, a scarlet haired girl with brown eyes and a guy half naked with black hair and dark blue eye's

they stood by the to girls and the old man spoke first "hello their i am the master of Fairy tail, Makarov and this is-" pointing to the scarlet haired girl "-Ezra-" who just waved slightly "-Gray-" pointing to the guy "-Mira-" pointing to the long white haired girl "lisanna and rose" lastly pointing to the short white haired girl and the ruby haired girl

natsu sat up "sup my name is natsu Dragneel, pleased to meet you" he responded

"ok now that we have introduction's out of the way it's time to get onto business" makarov started "firstly on behalf of the guild, i thank you for helping us in our time of need"

Natsu just smirked "oh no problem"

"secondly i would like to know why you decided to help us" makarov asked while the rest of the group nodded their heads

"i dont know why, i guess oit was just instinct" natsu said with a blank look on his face

everyone in the room but natsu, dropped anime style. when they got back up, it was gray to speak "your kidding me, you helped us for no reason"

"yes" natsu said plainly

"you really are a dumb ass aren't you" gray said shaking his head

"HEY WHO YOU CALLING A DUMB ASS, YOU PERVERT" natsu yelled angry

"HEY WHO YOU CALLING A PERVERT, FLAME BRAIN" gray yelled back. "really if your not their where are your clothe's" natsu said shielding his eye

gray looked down and saw they he was naked "AHHHHH MY CLOTHE'S" he yelled while running around the room trying to collect his clothe's. "_i really hate that guy especially his face it makes me want to punch him so much" _natsu thought

when gray had collect most of his clothe's, natsu turned to the master and asked "ok i have a few questions, one were am i". "you are in the guild's infirmary" he responded

"hmm second how long have i been out" natsu asked. "1 and a half weeks" 'ezra' responded "I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR A WEEK AND A HALF, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL BITCH FUCKING SHIT"

once natsu had calmed down he asked "ok last question, why were those two" pointing to lisanna and rose's "sleeping on my lap"

after the question both lisanna and rose face's turned as red as rose's hair and makarov chuckled a little "well once rose brought you back to the guild and we had you patched up, lisanna stayed with you the whole time only leaving to eat, drink and go to the washroom"

then pointing to rose 'while for rose rested for a bit and got patched up and once she was better she stayed with lisanna and looked over you" he finished

"well that last part is creepy but other than that thank you" natsu said with a genuine smile making both the girls blush even more red than they already were

"so where are you going to go next, once your fully healed" the long haired girl known as Mira asked

"well I've been looking for my father/master Igneel the crimson dragon, so ill probably go back to looking for him" natsu said "ohh by any chance have you seen a big crimson red dragon flying around have you"

everyone just looked at him with a blank face "i highly doubt their would be a dragon flying around magnolia" mira said

"i guess your right but i had to ask" natsu responded with a little disappointment in his voice

it was silent for a little until lisanna's head shot up and looked at natsu with wide eye's "if you have no where to go, why not join fairy tail" everyone lightened up at the suggestion

"i-i-i can't i-" he started but was cut off by rose crabbing his arm and pulling him out of bed making him wince from the pain "ohh come on, here you can make friends and go on missions while making money plus on your jobs you can look for information on Igneel" she said

natsu thought for a moment the responded "i guess your right " he looked at makarov "if you let me i like to join fairy tail"

makarov smile "of course my child we accept everyone and anyone, so welcome to fairy tail"

everyone cheered a little exept gray who was at the back with a slightly annoyed face

just to spoil the mood while they were cheering natsu's stomachh rumbled loudly making everyone silent. "Oops" he said scratching the back of his head

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed sorry again for not posting sooner

Final harem for natsu (this is final i will not change it again)

1 Lisanna and rose  
2 kagura  
3 ezra and edo-ezra  
4 yukino  
5 ultear and meredy  
6 flare


	8. Authors Note

**Yo guys i know, i know i hate authors note's to but i have to talk to you about some things. I am probably going to make some cross-over's i was thinking of doing maybe sonic or fairy tail with some of shows like teen titan or young justice or maybe full-metal alchemist or etc. comment to show's you would like to have a fan fiction made of or any cross-overs you might want to see. (i know that some of the shows are cartoon's but i can't get over it because i loved them as a kid). i'm sorry i haven't posted for the crimson dragon slayer but i have been so lazy and don't feel liking writing/typing so... ya sorry. well gtg comment if you want anything to happen bye**


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I own nothing (but if u want you could sell me your soul for a penny :-))

**Chapter 7**

_Team Eternal_

_Natsu's P.o.v _

It has been 2 days since i became a member of Fairy Tail and so far i have done shit. All I've done is sit in this god damn fuking hospital bed and i am getting so tired of sitting here, it's soooo boring.

The only fun things that have happened for the past 2 days was one rose or lisanna coming in to give me my food or anything a little chat and then leave and 2 when mira came in to give me my guild mark which i got in red and on my right shoulder, and it makes me look like a badass

the master (i call makarov master now cause it seems fitting) said i could be allowed to leave today at lunch cause most of my wounds seem to be healed.

i was just finishing my lunch and then i think i'll get out of here and introduce myself to the other fairy tail members. _mmm__h _i thought, todays lunch consisted of my favorite fish salmon and thanks to mira, my favorite drink fire in a cup _yummy_

i was half-way through my meal when i heard a knock at my door "come in" i said, lisanna walked in shutting the door behind her

she looked at me and smiled "so how are you feeling, you must be happy to be able to leave this room soon" I smirked "Noo i love being in a room for 2 days with nothing to do but look at these walls and think"

she giggled slightly and said "well be happy cause once your out of this room we're going to have to introduce you to each and every one of the members of fairy tail, no matter how long it takes"

"of joy" i replied

"well i best be going so see you soon" she said as she started to turn back to door but turned her head towards me one last time "ohh and one more thing before i go, if i were you, i would stay away from one of our male members named laxus"

i raised my eyebrow in response "how many males members do you have anyway and why whats wrong with him"

"we only have 2 male members at the moment and the reason is because he is an ass who only cares about himself and despises anyone who is weak and because he is the master's grand son, he is next in line to be the guild master" she shuttered as she said that "and once he is, he is going to kick out all the members he see's unfit unless the master can find someone else who is worthing to be the next master"

my eyes narrowed and i started to get angry "i can't believe that ass hole, this is a guild not some god damn military camp where everything must be perfect"

"i know right" she said turning her head back to the door and started to leave the room "well it's been fun but i got to get back to helping my sister" she said as she gave me one last smile before closing the door

_30 Minutes Later_

i had just finished my lunch and gotten changed into my clothes. i was stretching my stiff legs when the door opened and makarov walked in.

"so you are ready to meet the rest of fairy tail" he said

"yep, i think i've been in this room long enough so let's go" i replied while looking around where I've spent the last 2 days. then i turned and followed master out the door.

we walked to the second floor balcony and turned to face the rest of fairy tail. i looked around and found that the damage phantom lord caused had been fixed.

i saw that their were a few people sitting around on benches talking to each other but the one that caught my attention the most was the women with brown hair and purple eyes who was jugging down gallons of alcohol

i raised my eyebrow at how much she can drink without getting to drunk and still being able to to drink more.

it was really loud in the guild hall but once the master got onto the pedestal he looked around and tried to get everyones attention "eh-hm" but no one payed attention, so he tried louder "EH-HM" which immediately got everyones attention

everyone looked to stare at him with their full attention "okay well now that i have your attention i'd like to introduce our knew member Natsu dragneel" pointing at me

mostly everyone turned to me with blank expressions and then out of no were they started to cheer which shocked me

i turned to the master who had a huge grin on his face "so you know what that means" i looked at him with a confused expression while he started to suck in a huge amount of air

after a moment he yelled "**LETS PARTY" **he yelled it so loud i thought my eardrums would pop

everyone cheered in commitment and joyfulness. while i sighed knowing this isnt going to regret this day

_2 hours later_

i was sitting at the bar after i meet the others here. so far i meet levy and her teammates troy and jet who are apart of shadow gear (don't feel like giving descriptions so look them up), cana who drinks way to much for her own good, the 2 perverts wakaba and macao and lots of other people

so i was sitting at the bar having my fire while looking around to the others talking or laying their drunk. i was snapped out of my tranced when gray came over to me "sup flame brain how's things going" he asked

i turned to him and smirked "oh nothing much pervert" i replied

his eye twitch "who you calling a pervert"

i raised my eyebrow and looked down his body and back to his face "you stripper"

at that moment gray looked down and noticed that he was in his boxers and nothing else "AHH MY ClOTHES" he yelled while running around

i laughed so hard i fell to the ground for about a minute but when i stood back up the first thing i felt was a punch to the face

i looked to who ever punched me and found gray standing their rubbing his fist. "WHAT THE HELL DUD WHY'D YOU PUNCH ME" i yelled

he looked at me and yelled back "WELL THAT WAS FOR CALLING ME A PERVERT AND A STRIPPER"

i looked at him "WHY YOU..." i said and punched back in the face

he looked at me and we started to punch each other over and over which turned into an all out brawl of the guild once it died down i was standing over gray with one foot one his back in a triumphed pose

i got off him after a moment and went back to the bar to finish my drink

i was about to finish my drink when lisanna and rose came over to me

i looked to them and asked "you 2 need anything"

they looked nervous and lisanna stepped forward and asked "well we-e wanted to k-know if you wanted-d to um-m-m join our team-m"

i smiled "ya sure i would love to be on your guys team"

both of them smiled but behind the 2 a voiced called out "hey your making a team then i won't let you show me up you fire drolling idiot so i gonna join you"

we looked behind us and found gray standing their without a shirt on which confused me like why did he just take off his shirt for no reason

i smirked "well if you think you can keep up then i see no reason why not Popsicle" i said "but first i need to asked you something WHY DO YOU KEEP STRIPPING" i half said and half yelled

"ohh that just a bad habit my teacher gave to me flame brain" he replied

i gave him a confused look but shook it off

"ok but first we have to do something important" rose said which made us look at her "we first have to think of a team name"

"mmh how about team fluffy" lisanna said

we all said at the same time "No"

"team pentagon" she replied

"No" we said again

"ohh i got it how about team eternal" she said

"i liked that one" i said

"same here" rose said while gray nodded

"okay the team Eternal it is" lisanna said happily

rose at the 3 of us and said "okay then lets meet up tomorrow to get our first mission as a team"

"well then see you guys tomorrow im tired" i said while getting out of my seat walking to the door so i can sleep in the home i made in the forest

"ya see ya" gray replied

and that day was the first start of team Eternal

* * *

idk if i should add ezra to team eternal what you think and sorry it took so long ive been so lazy and didnt feel like thinking or typing


	10. Clarification

Yo i should clear up some things about last chapter. so ya

firstly their are only 2 male guild members except natsu and the master so here are the genders ive made a list  
**MALE=M FEMALE=F**

Natsu-m  
gray-m  
Laxus-m  
the master-m  
macao-f  
wakaba-f  
jet-f  
droy-f

so in general everyone in the guild except laxus, the master (aka makarov), natsu and gray are females. so just imagen them in female version. and i think im going to add ezra to team eternal or i might make a new team with like kagura, ezra, yukino or anyone else. so its up to you guys to decide


	11. Crossovers

OK Ive decided what crossover's im going to do so vote on which one i should do first.

-Fairy Tail/Rosario vampire

-Fairy Tail/Highschool DXD

-Fairy Tail/Teen Titan's

-Fairy Tail/Justice League or Young Justice

-Fairy Tail/Frozen (i know it isnt manly but after being forced to watch the movie i just can't get it out of my head so ya)

-Danny Phantom/Justice League or Teen Titans or Young Justice

-Ben 10/Teen Titans or Justice League or Young Justice

and maybe something with Naruto Shippuden (i haven't finished the series yet so if i do make one it will probably be from were i am now)


End file.
